


sweet desire

by dreamland16



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tottenham Hotspur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamland16/pseuds/dreamland16
Summary: eric gives dele his birthday present
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	sweet desire

**Author's Note:**

> it only took a global pandemic for me to finally finish this after having it in my notes for about 3 years 🤦🏼♀️

“morning diet” dele mumbles into his phone as he rolls onto his back.

“good morning dele, and happy birthday” eric says cheerily.

“thank you” dele smiles.

“finally a big boy, eh?”

“i’ve been a big boy for quite some time, and you know it”

“i suppose i do”

“why didn’t you stay here last night?” dele whinges, knows it’ll drive eric mad. “i am suffering and i need you...”

eric sighs and says, “i told you, i had something to do.”

“more important than doing me? doubt it.” dele scoffs. “anyway, why are you calling then? just to say happy birthday?”

eric rolls his eyes.

“well yeah, i was also wondering if you had any plans today?”

“i’m going to see my family later, but i’m not doing anything this morning if you wanted to come over...” dele tries, picking at the hem of his shorts.

eric laughs and then says, “i’m already here”

“what?” dele says, sitting up. “are you?”

“yeah i’m outside, just wanted to make sure you were alone first”

“why?”

“i’ve come to do some gardening,” eric says before huffing, “why’d you think?”

“alright grumpy. you could be a bit nicer to me you know, it is my birthday”

eric sighs, “i’m sorry”

“you know i always let you in”

“yeah always give me a fucking headache first, i’m trying to do something nice for you here!” eric sighs.

“fine, i’m coming” dele says, hanging up and throwing the phone down on the bed.

he slowly trudges downstairs and beams at eric when he opens the door.

eric’s standing there with a carrier bag in one hand and...flowers in the other?

“you got me flowers?” dele says, voice full of surprise.

“and a cake” eric smiles.

“eric, you got me flowers.” dele says slowly, and he's not even attempting to hide the grin that’s erupted on his face.

eric is blushing.

“i had to get petrol on the way over and they were just there..” he says, shuffling slightly.

“wow, am i making you soft?”

“possibly, i’m trying not to dwell on it.” eric says. “now can i please come in? i feel like an idiot”

“well that’s not gonna change if you come inside” dele smirks.

“it might do” eric shrugs.

“come on then, i’ll try anything once”

“i know” eric smiles.

dele lets him in and gratefully takes the flowers when eric gives them to him.

“thank you, they're lovely” dele beams.

“i’m glad you like them. do you wanna take the cake through to the kitchen?”

“yeah come on” dele says, leading eric into the kitchen.

eric sets the bag on the counter and takes the box out. he slowly opens it to show the cake to dele and dele’s face lights up.

“oh my god, it’s us!” he smiles.

“yeah, do you like it? that’s why i couldn’t stay at yours last night, i had to collect it this morning”

“eric, i love it! thank you” he beams. “hang on, let me take a pic- oh my phone’s upstairs”

“i'll take it,” eric says, getting his phone out and taking a picture of the cake. then he smiles and says, "do you want one with it?"

"yeah go on then" dele smiles. "thank you, shall we cut it now?”

“yeah if you want, i’ll put the kettle on”

“okay,” dele says, getting a knife out of the knife block and cutting the cake.  
“eric, i can’t believe this” dele says, when he’s just been looking at the cake for a minute.

“i’m really glad you like it”

“i love it-oh thanks” dele says, as eric hands him a cup of tea.

“i’ll just take my jacket and shoes off” eric says, smiling before heading back towards the hallway.

dele watches him walk off and then looks at the cake again.

he gets an idea.

“so, did you come round for anything else?” he asks. “don’t get me wrong, this is all lovely-“ dele says as eric re-enters the kitchen. “but i was kind of expecting last night to end a bit differently, and when it didn’t- well, let’s just say i’ve been missing something” he smirks as eric wraps his arms around his waist and he finally gets the contact he’s been craving.

“is that right? well i told you, i had to collect the cake so i couldn’t stay over last night”

“i think we could’ve made it work”

“yeah?” eric says, leaning in to kiss him.

“mmmm” dele informs him.

“well,” eric starts, pulling away slightly. “to answer your question, i did come round for something else. and since it’s your birthday, i’m open to suggestions” he says, dipping his head to kiss along dele’s jaw.

“i’m so glad to hear you say that” dele grins. he fidgets out of eric’s grip and turns to face the cupboards behind them.

he opens the one next to the sink and pulls out a tea towel, laying it down on the counter next to the cake.

“what are you doing?” eric says, looking genuinely confused.

dele turns to face him with a mischievous look on his face and slowly pulls his shorts down.

“you’re...hard?” eric just about manages.

“course i am, i’m looking at you” dele smiles.

“dele-“ eric says, stepping towards him. he stops when dele moves to sit on the tea towel on the counter.

“oh, ohhh” eric says, getting it.

so dele sits there on the kitchen counter and enjoys his birthday cake while his boyfriend sucks him off.

“wanna fuck?” eric asks afterwards, when dele’s finished.

“yes please” dele beams, jumping down off the counter. he grabs a hand full of cake and feeds it to eric.

eric takes great delight in licking at dele’s hand and then almost chokes when dele asks him, “how do you want me?”

“oh, well, it’s your birthday. what do you want?”

dele laughs and drops the cake on the floor.

“just want you” he says, kissing eric for a minute before getting down on his hands and knees. “here, please”

“really?”

“yeah. i’ve actually wanted to do it here for a while”

“you have?” eric asks, eyes wide with surprise.

“yeah, i mean, if you want to? there’s lube and condoms in that drawer there” dele says, pointing to the drawer next to eric.

“you keep lube and condoms in your kitchen drawer?”

“well not usually. but when we went out last night, i thought you were gonna come back here and we could’ve done this then” dele smiles, like that’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“you thought we were gonna fuck on your kitchen floor?”

“i hoped so. and we are about to, so i wasn’t far off” dele shrugs.

eric shrugs and opens the draw to retrieve the lube and a condom. he passes the lube to dele and enjoys the view as dele starts opening himself up.

“fuck, del” he says once he’s got down onto the floor behind dele. “this flooring’s gonna kill my knees”

“you are such an old man dier” dele laughs.

“you’re nearly as old as me, so you wanna be careful” eric warns.

“eric, please”

“alright, alright” eric says, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing his boxers down. he rolls the condom on and applies some lube before placing one hand on dele’s back and the other on his hip.

“ready?”

“yes” dele breathes.

eric lines himself up and pushes in slowly, breathing deeply as he does.

“okay?” he asks.

“yes, yeah”

“good” eric says, starts working up a rhythm.

he leans down to kiss dele’s shoulder blades. moves his hands to run up and down dele’s sides, one staying on dele’s shoulder and the other dipping round dele’s right hip and between his thighs to stroke him.

dele moans loudly and arches his back.

“yeah? this good?”

“yes, keep going” dele says, dropping his head down to bite on his arm.

eric pulls dele up by his shoulder so they’re flush against each other.

“mmmm” dele says in approval.

eric kisses the back of dele’s neck and down across his shoulder blades.

“i love you” dele says, turning his head to the side so eric can reach his mouth.

“i love you too” eric says, kissing him.

his hands move down to dele’s hips, pushing dele off him a little and then slamming back into him.

“fuck,” dele says breaking the kiss.

eric moves to kiss his shoulder instead.

“can we lay down?” dele pants.

“what?”

“let’s lay down” dele says, moving to lay on his front.

“oh, okay” eric says, following and laying on top of dele.

“do you want me to keep going?”

“yeah, is this alright?” dele asks.

“yeah, whatever you want” eric says. he starts fucking into dele slowly.

“ohhhh eric” dele moans.

“almost there” eric mutters.

he starts to quicken his pace and dele responds by clenching around him.

“shit, dele” eric says as he comes.

he collapses onto dele and tries to get his breath back.

“you okay?” he says a minute later, pulling out and rolling off of dele.

“yeah, eric that was so good” dele says, rolling over to lay on this front on eric’s chest.

“i know, i’m wrecked” he says, tries a soft chuckle.

“me too”

eric pulls the condom off and leans away from dele slightly to throw it in the bin.

dele watches it go in and laughs, “oh the athleticism,”

“shhhh” eric says, leaning back down to kiss dele’s ear and then his cheek.

“do you wanna shower?” dele says, when they’ve just been laying there a while.

“nah it’s alright, i’ll leave you to get ready”

“come on eric” dele says. he stands up and reaches out for eric’s hand, pulling him up.

dele drags them both upstairs and eric removes what’s left of his clothes once they get into the bathroom.

he turns the shower on and they both get in, standing up against the wall as the water washes over them.

dele squirts some shower gel onto his hand and passes the bottle to eric for him to do the same. when he has, dele looks at him expectantly.

“what?” eric says.

“i’ll do you if you do me?” dele smirks.

eric laughs.

“go on then” he says.

dele smiles and starts rubbing shower gel over eric’s chest.

eric kisses him and crowds him into the corner of the shower, their hands running all over each other under the pretence of washing.

and after that, when they’ve just been kissing lazily for a while, eric says,

“what time have you got to go out?”

“dunno” dele says, hands making it into eric’s hair.

“i don’t want you to be late” eric says, some sense of urgency in his voice.

“i won’t be” dele says, very much intent on just kissing eric for the rest of his life.

“del,” eric says, pulling away from the kiss. “i don’t want to make you miss spending time with your family”

“you’re not.” dele says, and it’s so sincere. his hands take hold of eric’s and he rubs his thumbs over eric’s knuckles.

“come on then” dele says, going in for one last kiss.

they stand under the shower for a few more seconds and then dele turns it off. he steps out and grabs a towel, passing it to eric before getting one for himself.

“thank you” eric says.

“i should be thanking you”

“i meant for the towel” eric says, rolling his eyes.

dele chuckles and says, “you’re welcome”

he bends down to pick eric’s clothes up and hands them to him.

“are they alright or do you wanna borrow something to wear home?”

“nah they should be alright” eric says.

“okay, i’m just gonna get dressed” dele smiles.

when he comes back out of his room, eric’s already gone downstairs. dele finds him in the kitchen, cleaning up the cake.

“eric you didn’t have to do that”

“it’s alright, guess there’s not much i won’t do for you”

dele smiles brightly and walks over to him.

“you really are a big softy aren’t you?”

“you think this is bad, wait until you see your present” eric blushes.

“what?” dele says sharply, and then, “i knew that mug wasn’t my real present!” recalling the mug eric had given him at training the other day, where he’d said “a mug for a mug”. dele laughs thinking about it.

“was funny to see the look on your face though”

“yeah i bet. come on then, where is it?”

eric laughs and goes over to the sink to wash his hands before heading back out the the hallway.

he comes back in with his hands behind his back.

“pick a hand” he says.

dele smiles and reaches both hands behind eric’s back until he feels the box in eric’s left hand.

he turns his head slightly out of curiousity and looks at eric.

eric smiles and gives it to him.

dele holds it carefully and opens it to reveal a rather expensive looking watch.

“oh wow, eric. this is really nice, thank you!” he beams.

eric clears his throat and says, “it’s uh, it’s engraved”

“what? is it?” dele says, looking at the watch and then back at eric.

“yeah, have a look”

dele takes it out of the box and turns it over. he gets a little choked up when he reads,

“Dele,

Happy Birthday,

Love from Eric”

“do you like it? i know i probably should’ve waited to see if you liked it before i got it engraved but i, well i just thought it’d look so good on you and i-“

“eric, stop talking,” he says, putting the watch on and then stepping closer to eric to kiss him. “i love it, and i love you”

eric grins.

“i love you too”

dele kisses him again and then snuggles his head into eric’s neck, hugging him.

“thank you, but i dunno how you’re gonna beat this next year” dele laughs.

“for fuck’s sake” eric says, he’s laughing though.

eric leaves shortly after that and dele goes to spend the rest of the day with his family. when he gets back to his house at about 10 that night, he sees a text from eric that he missed on the drive back.

he opens it and smiles when he sees it’s a picture of the cake, with the caption “happy birthday, delboy x”

dele grins, lays down on his bed, and sends back

love you diet x

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
